The Recessive Gene
by the point
Summary: For Hinata and Naruto, it doesn't matter if Boruto and Himawari have blue eyes. For the Hyuga, it is another matter altogether. NaruHina one-shot.


**The Recessive Gene**

It was beautiful…the way the sun filtered through the sunflowers arching over her head, a kaleidoscope of colours and wonders that shimmered and waved between the shifting yellow petals. Out of whimsy, Hinata reached one pale arm out, running her fingers, callused and delicate, from one prickly stalk to another, bare toes running rivets in the dirt and grass as she stepped through the field of flowers, hands strumming through the sunflowers like one would a koto, playing a tune that was the perfect bass to the wind's soprano.

Humming quietly to herself, her lips curved when a particular breeze pulled a strand free from the confines of her ribbon and slipped across her cheeks, tickling her nose. In the background, she could hear her children running between the heavy stalks, feet treading leaves and grass.

Her eldest, a son that rivalled the sun, was laughing and crashing through the stalks, as loud and rambunctious as ever. Hinata had no doubt that a few flowers were probably bent in his wake, perhaps a few dug up as well.

No matter, Hinata thought, swinging the basket in her other hand, the one not playing with the passing sunflowers. They would just add the fallen flowers to their collection.

A slight turn on her toes and Hinata spied her youngest, a daughter that rivalled the stars, doing just that, bending over on her short legs to gather the fallen sunflowers in her brother's aftermath. The eager spark in the girl's eyes, coupled with the brimming smile on her face, confirmed for Hinata, yet again, that the girl doted on her brother with unbelievable patience and admiration.

Satisfied that her children were within reach and, as always, following her like curious, adorable ducklings, Hinata once again moved forward to their desired destination. Fortunately for her children, her reach was farther than other mothers', her kekkei genkai allowing her children a certain freedom and safety that other children did not have—their father's speed and stamina were further incentives to deter mishaps (from and to their children).

Humming again, she moved aside a sunflower or two to step out into the open field. No longer hidden in the shade, the summer sun beamed onto her cheeks like a warm, melting kiss. Not for the first time that day, Hinata was grateful that the sky was clear and blue, with only a few wispy clouds floating about to make that afternoon particularly picturesque.

She knew that her daughter had been looking forward to this day for weeks; her son was just excited that the Ninja Academy had finally let out for the day. He was so like his father; her husband's tenacity, spontaneity and almost foolish courage. Their inability to sit still and wait.

Hinata tilted her ear, aware that the children had gone uncharacteristically quiet. She waited, patient and curious, when her daughter suddenly burst through the sunflowers with a giggle, rolling in the grass until she stopped at Hinata's skirts. This was soon followed by her disgruntled son, tugging at his unruly hair in a defeated, but amused gesture.

"_Himawari_," her son sighed his sister's name, trying to look disapproving, but it fell short when Himawari only giggled again. "We were trying to be ninja, Himawari, and ninja are _quiet_."

Himawari must have found this to be hilarious because she fell back onto the grass again with another laugh. "But, Boruto, _you_ are _never_ quiet!" It wasn't meant as an insult, but something to be loved and cherished.

Boruto knew this too, for he gave a defeated sigh before falling to his knees and tickle-tackled his sister. Hinata could only watch fondly as her children rolled in the grass in laughter and happy tears, Himawari's short, dark hair gathering pollen, Boruto's blond locks collecting hay, and their blue eyes brighter than the sky and sun and stars.

When their clothes had gathered more grass stains than Hinata could cope with (or their laundry machine could), she clapped her hands for their attention. A few more tickles, giggles and playful tugs on sleeves, and both her son and daughter sat up from the grass, lips pressed gleefully together to prevent more laughter from escaping in order to give their mother their "undivided" attention.

Hinata felt pride swell in her breast. She loved them so much, and it always made her giddy that all it took was a clap of her hands to get them to, somewhat, settle.

Her husband had no such luck, the majority of the time being thick as thieves with their children. She could not recall how many times he had stolen cookies from the cookie jar for their son and daughter. She should really stop baking if her husband didn't behave himself…or ban ramen.

Yes, she decided internally, banning ramen might just work. Aloud, she addressed her children. "There will be plenty of time for playing later," Hinata instructed patiently. "For now, we should prepare the food. Your papa will be here soon."

"Yes, mama!" Himawari chirped, getting up to her feet at once and brushing the grass off.

"Yes!" Boruto exclaimed, immediately up from the ground and sprinting across the field towards the koi pond down a little ways.

Himawari looked after her brother before glancing at her mother and the basket in query.

Hinata smiled and said, "Go. I can take care of the food."

No further encouragement needed, Himawari rushed after her brother with a smile full of teeth. Hinata watched the girl pause briefly at a stone plaque on the ground, bending down to brush the stone with a small finger in greeting, and then joining her brother in running around the pond and pointing at the koi.

Laughing softly to herself, Hinata made her way down to the pond as well. Brushing her hair back, she settled at a spot near the stone plaque and, like her daughter, traced the name on the stone with care.

"Neji-nisan," she greeted just above a whisper. It no longer hurt to visit him. It was more heartsickness than pain, a heartsickness full of love and fondness and missing him. "I'm sorry we took so long to visit. Boruto has had a lot of after-school detentions." She paused to muse over this, smiling. "Like father, like son, I suppose." She giggled at the thought.

Putting down the basket full of food and sunflowers, Hinata reached her arms over her head for a stretch before beginning to unpack the picnic blanket and utensils. Sandwiches, salads, cookies, puddings and sparkling cider soon graced the setting for four. With a glance at her peripheral, she confidently fixed a fifth.

It seemed as though Hinata was not the only one to notice their visitor, for Himawari suddenly exclaimed, "Hanabi-obasan!"

Hanabi, lithe and graceful with her ever-present purposeful strides, smiled at her niece as the girl sprang to her side. Boruto paused in his observations of a frog to join his sister at their aunt's side. The newcomer placed a fond hand on both their heads each as the children chirped about their day and how surprised they were to see her and how glad they were to have her—_how much they loved her_.

"Can you show us the juken again?" Boruto asked eagerly.

"Yes!" Himawari agreed. Though Himawari was not yet interested in training like her older brother, she would never obstruct Boruto from anything he found fun or joyful.

"Later, children, I promise," Hanabi compromised, finally ending her stroll across the field at the picnic Hinata had prepared. "Please, go play. I have something I wish to discuss with your mother."

Boruto was suspicious, but Himawari knew that it was not their place to interrupt. Grabbing Boruto's hand to stop him from asking, Himawari tugged and said, "Where's that frog, onisan? You said it was _purple_?"

Effectively distracted, Boruto was quick to abate Himawari's curiosity by leading her to the amphibian he had been playing with earlier. Though Boruto was never as interested in nature as his younger sister, he would never work against her happiness.

Hinata giggled even as Hanabi chuckled. They were inseparable.

"It still surprises me sometimes how much Boruto is like his father," Hanabi observed, settling down beside her older sister and taking a moment to greet Neji, fingers gracing a corner of the plaque. "Himawari has inherited your subtly."

Hinata hummed in agreement, opening the cider and pouring a cup for her younger sister. "I'm just happy they dote on each other."

"Just like you dote on me, oneesan," Hanabi said matter-of-factly, taking the cider.

Hinata blushed. "You dote on me too, imoto."

Hanabi shook her head, regret marring her features. "Not always."

Hinata touched Hanabi's hand and squeezed in reassurance. "The clan made it hard, but we found each other in the end. That is the only thing that matters."

Hanabi turned her hand until their fingers intertwined. "You found me the moment I was born. I will never lose you again."

They shared a smile, love and heartbreak and love. Then, slowly, Hanabi slid her hand out from under Hinata's, eyes trailing to Neji and staring off into the distance. Hinata quietly busied her hands elsewhere to cover her sister's sudden awkwardness, rearranging the food on the blanket and placing the sunflowers beside Neji.

There was something on Hanabi's mind, a subject matter that made it hard for her to speak. Hinata noted the way her sister would look at her children, blink, and then look away, a small, delicate furrow between her brows. After a second look of the same pattern, Hinata become concerned.

It involved the children…

"Neji would've been proud," Hanabi declared suddenly, still avoiding Hinata's gaze.

It was then that Hinata understood what had Hanabi bothered.

"He would've beaten Naruto-nisan to a pulp for having impure thoughts about his 'Hinata-sama'," Hanabi jibed, "but he would've been proud nevertheless."

Hinata understood that Hanabi was hovering, hoping to lift the unease so subtle that only a Hyuga could implement and dispose. _Only a Hyuga_.

"Tell me, Hanabi," Hinata cajoled. "What is the matter?"

Hanabe shifted, _actually_ shifted. It was so unlike a Hyuga that it had Hinata raising her brows in surprise. Hanabi caught it and sighed, rubbing her temples, shedding the useless mask of perfection and indifference. Hanabi was not surprised by how easily Hinata had read her; Hinata byakugan saw beyond bodies, buildings and chakra points.

_Hinata saw souls._

"I'm sorry, oneesan," Hanabi chose to begin in resignation, taking care with her tone, especially with the children nearby, "but the elders are being grumpy old men again."

"Just the men?" Hinata joshed.

Hanabi granted her sister an amused snort, accompanied by a bonus smirk. Now that she and Hinata were older and could see the elders as human rather than omniscient beings, it was much, _much_ easier to criticize the nosey bats. "And women," Hanabi conceded with shrug.

Finding her focus again, Hanabi explained, "They are fond of Naruto." At Hinata's incredulity, Hanabi corrected, "They _approve_ of him." At that, Hinata nodded. "They are also fond, not just approving, of Boruto and Himawari. You know how father is with them."

Hinata nodded. Hiashi Hyuga had softened in his old age, finally loving them the way other fathers loved their daughters. He especially loved Baruto and Himawari; Himawari reminded Hiashi of Hinata—both Hanabi and Hinata knew this. He was often seen training Boruto with his taijutsu in the Hyuga dojo and teaching Himawari her characters and numbers in the Hyuga gardens.

"He is happy," Hanabi concluded, shoulders easing in comprehension and relief.

He _was_ happy. He was trying to rewrite their family, and Hanabi and Hinata were not going to obstruct this progress. There would not be any bird cage seals with this generation, not if Hinata and Hanabi had anything to say about it.

Eyes grazing Hanabi's unmarked forehead before falling onto Neji, Hinata knew exactly what her sister wanted to say, but could not bring herself to give the words sound.

"With the children being more self-sufficient now," Hanabi continued, "father believes that you can focus on other matters. Given his age, he hopes to step down soon and pass the Hyuga to you, his heir. However…" Hanabi hesitated, but figuring it would do no good to prolong the conversation, she pushed through. "On the topic of heirs, there is yours to consider…"

Hinata lowered her gaze, feeling uncomfortable and conflicted.

She was not daft. She had seen the way her father's gaze would sometimes linger on Boruto's and Himawari's eyes, thumb tracing over their eyebrows in wishful thinking, palm touching the corner of their eyes when they laughed or cried or joked.

She did not miss the way the elders would sometimes pause in the open Hyuga corridors to observe her children's eyes, did not miss when both main and branch Hyuga members would stop in their tasks to read her children's eyes—she did not miss how the villagers wondered how her children had such crystal blue eyes when hers were white and without pupils.

Hinata knew exactly what they wanted or were expecting.

There was a reason why Hyuga married other Hyuga, or distant Hyuga cousins.

_The byakugan was a recessive gene._

A part of Hinata's heart broke at the fact that, despite of how fond the Hyuga were of Boruto and Himawari, her children would simply not do for the future of the Hyuga and it wasn't fair. Another part of her heart, the _Hyuga_ part of her heart, understood that it could not be helped. Without the kekkei genkai, they could not lead the clan, could not understand the importance of the byukugan, or the struggles of their particular brand of dojutsu.

There would always be a part of the Hyuga in Boruto and Himawari, but it would never translate to them being the next Head of the Hyuga after her.

Exhaling, Hinata rubbed her forehead, unbranded and open for all to see, and said, "When we come to it, we come to it."

Hanabi nodded, saying no more. There were still many childbearing years left for Hinata, and there was always Hanabi…with Konohamaru. With all the different Hyuga, now many unmarked, Hinata was not so much worried about an heir for the Hyuga, but rather how Boruto and Himawari would respond to being overlooked.

When a familiar flare of warm chakra alerted them of the presence of their last member of the picnic, late as always, Hinata and Hanabi stood from the chequered blanket.

"I'll get the children," Hanabi offered.

Hinata agreed, grateful for a moment alone to gather her thoughts. As Hanabi left to collect the children, Hinata felt him sidle up from behind her. It always startled her with how fast he could move, and so silent and determined. He had just been in the sunflowers a second before, and now she found herself easing into him as his arms circled around her, so strong and warm and safe.

"Hello, wife," he murmured into her hair, a warm breath and bushed over her.

Blushing and content, Hinata answered, "Hello, husband."

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, tucking her under his chin.

Hinata softened into him, her spine melding along the hard planes of his chest and the rigid lines of his stomach. Closing her eyes, Hinata breathed him in, all sun and laughter and safety and _love_, and felt her earlier apprehension fade away to a warm buzz. With him, she felt secure in her place in the world.

He chuckled when he saw Hanabi going through the juken for their son's benefit, the rumble from his chest sending a thrill shooting down her body. Despite herself, Hinata shivered in delight and pleasure. He noticed of course, his arms tightening around her in response, and he lowered his mouth just enough to nip at the sensitive shell of her ear.

Hinata squeaked. His laughter reverberated through her again.

"_Naruto_," Hinata scolded, wanting to turn to give him a reprimanding look, but he held her fast.

"_Hinata_," he responded, teasing and seductive.

Flushing, Hinata decided not to pursue this road, not with the children and Hanabi in the vicinity. It was rather unfortunate, seeing as how insatiable they'd been lately. Hormones, she reminded herself. It was all because of hormones.

Naruto decided to be merciful then, changing subjects. "What had you worried earlier?"

Hinata frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were talking with Hanabi," Naruto explained. "I felt your chakra fluctuate. You were worried."

Hinata had forgotten how sensitive Naruto was to her moods. He was always so quick and eager to please her…She shut the door on the thought and tried again. "My father is planning on stepping down."

"Ahhh," Naruto hummed in comprehension. "When?"

"I wasn't given the specifics," Hinata shared, then confessed, "They're worried about…an heir."

"The byakugan," Naruto surmised.

"Yes."

They quietly watched Boruto go through the juken form, and in turn, Himawari mimicked his stances with a little hesitance. Hanabi moved to correct their forms and teach them the proper footing, taking pride at their interest and determination, even if they were not made for it. Perhaps Boruto and Himawari could learn something of the Hyuga fighting style, but without the Hyuga kekkei genkai, they would never excel.

It was Naruto who broke the silence. "Did you tell her?"

Hinata shook her head, not wanting to voice it.

"Would it help if I told you that you can see now?"

Hinata hesitated, craning her neck upwards to give him a look of query.

"Sakura has the results from your last appointment," Naruto confirmed. "It should have developed eyes by now."

With this knowledge, Hinata lowered her gaze back to their children across the pond. Boruto had taken to the juken with some hesitation when Hiashi had first shown him, but he'd welcomed anything new and exciting. Himawari, too, was catching on rather quick; she had a better affinity due to her more quiet and patient nature.

"I already know," Hinata confessed.

Naruto jerked, surprised. Turning her in his arms, he quirked a cheeky brow. He wasn't hurt, seeing as her byakugan was more qualified than a sonogram. "Well?"

Hinata pinched her lips, hesitant and unsure. "I wasn't sure if I should have…"

"We did the same for Boruto and Himawari," Naruto reminded, frowning.

"_You_ wanted to know," she chided.

He chuckled sheepishly, shrugging. "Better to manage our health before seeing the doctor, right?" Or rather, he'd been impatient to know everything and anything of their unborn children. He had really wanted to get started on those nurseries…or so he'd argued. "How is this time different?"

Hinata glanced to the side. "With Boruto and Himawari…it didn't matter if…"

"Byakugan," Naruto concluded again, understanding her apprehension. Wanting to ease her worries, he placed his hand over her stomach, a piece of her starting to swell and grow and love. "It doesn't matter to me."

Hinata smiled. "I know." She sighed. "But the Hyuga…"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto repeated, firmer and surer. "We'd love them anyway, and so will the Hyuga. Have you seen your dad with them? Crazy soft. Like _feather-duvet_ soft. Hates _me_ though, I don't know why—Okay! One vase! How was I supposed to know it was an heirloom from the whatever dynasty? And no one could've seen that shelf—"

Hinata rolled her eyes. This could go on for a while if she didn't stop him.

"—and I didn't know you couldn't feed the koi with—"

"It's a boy."

Naruto choked in mid-sentence, gasping and blinking rapidly. It was incomprehensible and confusing how every time—Every. Time.—he heard, he was always filled with the feeling of love and joy and _perfection_. He was tearing up, but he couldn't help himself, not with his heart so full and brimming with wonder.

Watching her watching him, Naruto was so overwhelmed with the feelings of love and excitement that, not for the first time when with her, he could not find the words to express how in love and proud of her he was. Even if she was apprehensive of their third child, Naruto wanted her to understand that nothing mattered except their family.

He kissed her, all fast and eager and breathless. Then, before she could scold him, he lifted her from the ground and spun her around and around and around until their feelings burst out in laughter and cries of joy.

Their excitement was enough to call the attention of their other children.

"Papa!" their children chorused, leaving their juken forms to run to him at once.

With another bark of laughter, Naruto set Hinata down and bent down just in time for Boruto and Himawari to crash into his arms in a flurry of limbs, laughter and Naruto's praise of how strong they were getting, of how he was sorry for being so busy with his Hokage duties, of how he loved them and their mother and their extended family and that he would always loved them.

Hinata watched them fondly, sharing a smile with Hanabi. Her children most definitely inherited their father's energy and rambunctiousness.

She let them tussle for a little longer before clapping her hands and directing them to the food. Like clockwork, Baruto and Himawari immediately scrambled up from the grass and ran for the picnic, an impressed Hanabi following behind.

With the audience gone again, Naruto smirked as he slid an arm around Hinata's waist, bending down to whisper naughty things along the curve of her throat, the shell of her ear, the corner of her mouth about nightfall and their bed and sweet, sweet sin.

Hinata blushed, and then swatted him as he broke away with a laugh and a stolen kiss. Still laughing, Naruto joined the others around the food, but not without sending Hinata a dark, heated look that increased her heart rate and breathing.

He never asked and she never brought it up again. She had seen the sex of their third child, but that wasn't all she had seen.

Placing both hands on her stomach, Hinata was nervous about what their new son would mean for their family.

Sometimes the recessive gene won.

**xxx**

**the point**


End file.
